epoka_lodowcowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Buck
Buck- łasica mieszkająca w podziemnym świecie dinozaurów. Prawdopodobnie dostał się tam w młodości. Ułożył jakoś sobie życie w tym miejscu, poznał zwyczaje dinozaurów i nauczył się pokonywać je w walce. W czasie pobytu tam ożenił się z papają, mimo iż uważał ją za brzydką, lecz (jak to powiedział) kocha ją. Jest typem poszukiwacza przygód, szuka adrenaliny. Pomagając poznanemu już przez nas stadu zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi. Większość jego czasu zajmuje walka z Rudy'm. Lata bycia samotnym, w odosobnieniu sprawiły, że zaczął rozmawiać z przedmiotami nieożywionymi, bądź też własnymi kończynami. Po prostu zaczął wariować. Epoka Lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów Spotkanie w dżungli. Po raz pierwszy Bucka poznajemy w dżungli, gdy uratowane przed dinozaurem stado Mańka spada i znajduje się w centrum innych dinozaurów. Wówczas Buck przybywa przyjaciołom z odsieczą. Używając nieznanego nam rodzaju owoców, rzuca nimi w glebę, przez co powstaje wszystko zasłaniający dym. Buck pod osłoną z dymu wyprowadza Mamuty, Diega i oposy z niebezpiecznej strefy. Później przedstawia się im w bezpiecznym miejscu i ostrzega ich przed dalszą wędrówką w dżunglę. Wie, co może ich czekać i jest pewien, że nie dadzą sobie tam rady. Niedługo potem po raz kolejny pojawia się, gdy Maniek i Diego zostają uwięzieni przez drapieżną roślinę, która próbuje ich strawić. Buck omija pnącza rośliny, wskakuje do jej wnętrza i tam rozbraja ogromny kwiat, przez co ten wypluwa wszystkich. Ledwo unikają oni strawienia. Na prośbę Eli, decyduje się im pomóc w znalezieniu Sida, który według niego jest już dawno martwy. Prowadzi przyjaciół przez gęstwinę za tropem Sida. Po drodze imponuje Diegowi swoją niezależnością. Przeprowadza też wszystkich w kościastej klatce na druga stronę rozpadliny śmierci. Gdy drugi transport się blokuje, a Buck próbując pomóc w odblokowaniu klatki, sam zaczyna się śmiać przez nawdychanie się helu, Ela ratuje go i resztę przed śmiercią ze śmiechu. Później po raz kolejny objawia się nienormalna strona bucka, gdy ten za pomocą trzech czaszek małych dinozaurów pokazuje scenkę, w której uświadamia wszystkim, że wędrówka nocą jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna niż za dnia. W scence tej pośrednio sam nazywa się "szurniętym", co jest dla niego całkowicie normalne w całej serii. Nastaje noc. Podczas noclegu łasica opowiada o swojej pierwszej walce z Rudym. Pierwsza walka z Rudym : "Byłem pod ścianą. Zero odwrotu. Stałem jak sparaliżowany. Wgapiony w lewe oko ogromnej, białej bestii..." : ― Buck o początku przygody W opowieści kierowanej do Mańka, Eli, Diego, Zdzicha i Edka opowiadał o swoich pierwszych kłopotach z Rudy'm. Padał wtedy deszcz, a on stał przed ogromnym dinozaurem. Wtem Rudy podniósł łapę i drapnął Buck'a tak, że odleciał do tyłu. Wtedy właśnie stracił swoje prawe oko. Zaczął uciekać przed bestią, wszedł na wysokie drzewo, a na nim zrobił sobie opaskę na oko z liścia. Wtem, zza rozległych chmur, powoli wyłaniał się Rudy. W końcu zjadł Bucka... : "''Zginąłeś ?'' : Niestety tak... Ale przeżyłem ! : Uff..." : ― Rozmowa Bucka z oposami Nim Rudy zdążył go wessać zdążył złapać się "tej ohydnej, różowej, mięsistej rzeczy, która jest w tylnej części gardła". Zaczął bujać się w tył i w przód, aż w końcu wystrzelił się z gardła dinozaura i wybił mu ząb. Od tamtej pory zaczął używać go jako broni. Dalsza wędrówka : "Oko za ząb, nos za szczenę, a zadek zaa... Jakoś tak to szło."'' : ― Buck cytuje przysłowie : Dalsze losy W nocy, gdy wszyscy śpią, Buck czuwa i struga sobie w kawałku drewna miniaturę Rudiego. Słyszy jego ryk przeszywający dżunglę i mówi "Dobranoc Rudi" do miniatury dinozaura. Później Buck przerywa rozmowę Mańka i Eli. Mamut obwinia się, że jest złym przyjacielem bo przez niego Sid wylądował w dżungli. Buck prostuje, że skoro poświęca swą żonę i siebie, by ratować Sida, to jest wspaniałym przyjacielem. Rano wszyscy idą dalej. Buck wyczuwa coś zalatującego. Znajduje strzępki włosów Sida i miejsce jak się zdaje drastycznej sceny. Snuje pierwszą teorię, wedle której Sid pokonał dinozaura bijąc go pęczkiem brokułów. Nikt nie wierzy, by Sid dał emu radę, jest on według nich zbyt łagodny. Wówczas Buck snuje drugą teorię. Sid jadł brokuły, gdy wtem sam został połknięty przez dinozaura. I tej teorii nikt nie dowierza. Maniek pyta się Bucka, kiedy dokładnie odebrało mu rozum. Buck stwierdza, że było to trzy miesiące temu. Obudził się ożeniony z brzydka papają, która mimo to kocha. Diego przerywa wywody i zwraca uwagę łasicy na pominięty szczegół - płytę niedoli, a właściwie to co z niej zostało po przejściu Rudiego. Buck prowadzi przyjaciół dalej w poszukiwaniu Sida. Gdy wszyscy poza Elą spadają w dół, Buck słyszy Rudiego i kogoś, kogo nie rozpoznaje. Inni stwierdzają, że to Sid. Buck ponagla ich by w takim razie biegli za nim, ale okazuje się, że Ela zaczęła rodzić. Buck bierze ze sobą Zdzicha i Edka, po czym wyrusza ratować Sida. Reszta ma pomóc Eli. Chwilę później, pyta się oposy , czy są gotowi na przygodę, niewygodę i śmierć, po czym łapie ich i razem z nimi skacze w przepaść. Moment później wszyscy lecą już na pilotowanym przez Bucka pteranodonie. Prowadzi on ptaka i krzyczy "Roger", ale oposy kierują go na Sida, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Pteranodon zostaje zaatakowany przez kecalkoatle. Buck zwinnie prowadzi go, chcąc uniknąć pościgu. W międzyczasie każe oposom chwytać owoce, które służyć mają za pociski przeciwlotnicze. Gdy już unikają pościgowi, zderzają się czołowo z ostatnim kecalkoatlem i spadają. Buck w locie cuci swojego pterozaura, wykonując na nim usta - usta. Następnie wzbija się nim w górę i w ostatniej chwili ratuje Sida przed wpadnięciem do rzeki lawy. Wszyscy lecą i są szczęśliwi, że Sid jest cały. Niestety nie kontrolują kierunku lotu i uderzają w górny lód, będący pokrywą podziemi dinozaurów. Chwilę spadają, lecz po raz kolejny udaje im się ustabilizować lot i Buck doprowadza ekspedycję do Eli, która już uratowana urodziła. Podczas rozmowy wszystkich, Buck pyta się pteranodona: " Ej Pteruś, zrobimy sobie dzidzię ?" Pterozaur przerażony ucieka. Buck postanawia, że czas wyprowadzić nowych przyjaciół z dżungli. Przy wyjściu spotykają jednak Rudiego. Buck sprowadza na siebie jego atak i ucieka przed dinozaurem, przeskakując po lianach. Gdy wydaje się, że gad go zmiażdżył, ten wyskakuje spomiędzy palców Rudiego i ucieka dalej. Niestety w wyniku uderzenia ogona gada, łasica wzbija się w górę i leci wprost w paszczę Rudiego. W ostatniej chwili Bucka ratuje Diego. Buck przegania zgromadzone tam olbrzymie motyle, które na chwilę ograniczają widoczność dinozaurowi. Łasica obwiązuje pysk dinozaura lianami i z pomocą Sida, Mańka i Diego powala Rudiego. Buck z przerażeniem patrzy, jak gad się wyzwala i atakując Sida zostaje zrzucony w przepaść przez mamę małych dinozaurów. Gdy Buck zastanawia się, co począć, bo jego ulubiony dinozaur zginął, dostaje propozycję dołączenia się do stada Mańka. Buck zgadza się i prowadzi przyjaciół na świat zewnętrzny. Wychodząc słyszy dobrze mu znany ryk Rudiego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że dinozaur przeżył upadek. Przekazuje Diegowi, że musi wracać, by zająć się "tym tałatajstwem". Buck przecina lianę, która metodą przeciwwagi wyrzuca go z powrotem do świata dinozaurów i powoduje zapadnięcie się mostu z kości. Po raz ostatni widzimy Bucka, jak radośnie ujeżdża Rudiego. Epoka Lodowcowa 5: Mocne Uderzenie Buck pojawia się po deszczu meteorów, gdy skały topią glebę i wpadają także do krainy dinozaurów. Łasica jednak tego nie zauważa, gdyż bierze prysznic, który zmuszony jest szybko skończyć, by gonić trzy przerośnięte ptaki, które ukradły jajo jednemu z dinozaurów. Buck rozprawia się z nimi, cały czas śpiewając pod rytm "Figaro". Na końcu jego śpiew zwala na ptaki skalną lawinę, a łasica oddaje jajo prawowitej właścicielce. Umawia się też z ptakami na rewanżyk za tydzień i wystrzeliwuje się na lianie z dala od nich. Gdy leci dumając nad swym wspaniałym wyczynem, zauważa, że na górze, to jest na powierzchni planety wybucha coś dziwnego. W tym momencie uderza też w olbrzymi kamień, który nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się na środku dżungli. Po kamieniu spada na dół, w jego głąb, trzymając w gotowości swój nóż. Ostrożnie penetruje dziwne, oświetlone czerwoną łuną miejsce. W środku zastanawia się, gdzie trafił. Nadeptuje też na przycisk w podłodze, w wyniku czego wysuwa się z wnętrza obelisk, na którym są jakieś inskrypcje. Buck podchodzi i przygląda się inskrypcjom, po czym zamiera. Niedługo potem widzimy go, jak wychodzi z krateru po meteorycie. Przyglądają mu się starzy, znani nam z poprzedniej części przyjaciele. Myśleli oni, że z dymu wyłania się jakaś straszna mara, a to tylko Buck. Wita się z nimi, po czym zaczyna spadać z powrotem w głąb. Coś ciężkiego ciągnie go do dołu. Maniek trąbą pomaga mu się wydostać, przy okazji wyrzucając w powietrze wciągany przez Bucka obelisk. Łasica wraz z kamieniem wylatuje w powietrze i ląduje na kamieniu, przez co doznaje urazu śledziony, jak sam stwierdza. Chwilę później wyrywa Shirę do salsy, twierdząc, że jest jej niekoronowanym królem, co potwierdza krótkim popisem umiejętności. Wita się też z Brzoskwinką i zaczyna lubić Juliana, gdy ten stwierdza, że opaska na oku Bucka jest bardzo gangsta. Gdy Maniek pyta, co go sprowadza na powierzchnię ten mówiąc do pnia stwierdza: ''-"Staram się, ale jak komuś powiedzieć, że wymrze ?" Potem żartobliwie stwierdza, że pień osłupiał. Maniek próbuje mu wytłumaczyć, że to był tylko deszcz meteorytów,a le Buck tłumaczy im, że odkrył przepowiednię. Wszystko objaśnia na przykładzie wyciągniętego mistycznego kamienia z inskrypcjami. Co sto milionów lat świat przechodzi kosmiczne czyszczenie. Przed dinozaurami żyły staroraki, aż do czasu, gdy w rejon nieodległego pasma górskiego grzmotnęła asteroida. Po nich żyły dinozaury i scenariusz się powtórzył, asteroida uderzyła w pasmo górskie, zabijając ich światową populację. Teraz przyszła kolej na ssaki, które też zginą, gdy w pasmo górskie uderzy asteroida. Zdzich i Edek śmieją się, że dobrze tak ssakom, ale uświadamiają sobie, że ssaki to oni sami. Buck tłumaczy wszystkim, ze aby powstrzymać asteroidę, trzeba iść jej na spotkanie, na miejsce, gdzie za każdym razem uderza. Łasica zauważa też na niebie łunę bijącą od zbliżającej się ku Ziemi asteroidzie. Buck nazywa ją "matką wszystkich asteroid". Wszyscy robią naradę, podczas której Buck okazuje swoje niezrównoważenie udając "adwokata diabła". Po naradzie przyjaciele decydują się iść z Buckiem, w końcu jeśli asteroida uderzy to i tak zginą, a mogą spróbować powstrzymać katastrofę. Gdy odchodzą widzimy, że śledzą ich dinoptaki, chcące się zemścić na Bucku. Używając swego węchu Buck wyczuwa drogę, która należy iść. Niedługo potem znajduje też pierwsze odłamki kosmicznych kamieni. Liże je i wyczuwa żelazo, węgiel i śladowe ilości niklu. Zauważa też, że te skały to magnesy, a skoro one są magnesami to asteroida też. Łapiąc Zdzicha i Edka za głowy, przenosi ich do wnętrza swego umysłu, gdzie są także inne jego osobowości jak na przykład Neil de Buck Łasica - słynny astrofizyk oraz Pitagoras Buck. Dzięki tej wizycie wszyscy doznają olśnienia - należy wysłać zebrane magnetyczne skały w powietrze, a one zmienią kurs asteroidy i zapobiegną katastrofie. Buck widzi same pozytywy, gdyż robią postępy wiedząc czego nie umieją zrobić. Dalej prowadzi ich prostym szlakiem na miejsce katastrofy i choćby nie wie co, zabrania schodzić ze szlaku. Chwilę później nakazuje im nagle zejść ze szlaku, powołując się na swoje rozdwojenie psychiczne. W istocie jednak robi to, bo zauważa pikujące na nich, chcące się na nim zemścić ptaki. Przyjaciele wędrują teraz przez las. Dalej napotykają rzekę nie do przejścia, a Buck nakazuje jej wodom się rozstąpić. Nikt nie wierzy w powodzenie jego petycji, ale wtem nad globem przelatuje księżyc, który przyciąga wodę i jej poziom podnosi się ponad poziom ziemi, dzięki czemu wszyscy przechodzą pod wodnym korytarzem. Księżyc wysłał z kosmosu Wiewiór, walczący z laserowym chwytakiem, chcąc nim chwycić żołądź. Niestety wysyła też burzę elektrostatyczną. Po przejściu przez rzekę, Buck zauważa strefę wspomnianych wyładowań elektrostatycznych. Prosi iść z dala od drzew - mimo, że są w lesie. Gdy wyładowania rosną w siłę, łasica zakazuje im trzeć. Oczywiście oposy nie słuchają tych wskazówek i powodują wyładowanie, którym nieumyślnie strącają atakujące ich po raz drugi dinoptaki, o których Buck nadal nikomu nie wspomina. Przyjaciele ratują się i uciekają z lasu, ale Buck wraca, słysząc jak twierdzi małe dziecko. Gdy wbiega do lasu, następuje kumulacja wyładowań i wybuch. wszyscy sądzą, ze Buck odszedł, ale on spada w dymiącym kawałku kłody przed nimi i rzeczywiście trzyma uratowane dziecko - małą dynię. Gdy Shira dziwi się, że ratował dynię, ten stwierdza, że może i ma lekką żółtaczkę, ale wyjdzie z tego. Wszyscy idą dalej, a Buck dalej niesie uratowaną dynię. Po niedługim marszu Buck zarządza nocleg. Przypomina przez chwilę też swojego dziadka, udając jego zachowanie. W nocy śpi w grocie ze swoją dynią. Jeden z dinoptaków ma za zadanie go porwać, ale zamiast niego uprowadza babcię. Rano, gdy szukają babci, uświadamia sobie na podstawie śladów, że to robota jego wrogów. Gdy wywiązuje się rozmowa, jako jeden z powodów jej zniknięcia żartobliwie podaje, że została porwana przez olbrzymie ptaki. Diego, który wcześniej je wyweszył, od razu kojarzy, że ten nie żartuje. Łasica do wszystkiego się przyznaje, ale nakazuje iść dalej, gdyż źle obliczył czas do katastrofy i zostało im mniej czasu. W końcu doprowadza ekspedycję na miejsce. Tam odkrywają Geotopię i znajdują babcię, która ma się dobrze. Buck próbuje bezskutecznie przekonać Shangri Lamę do wysłania Geotopii w kosmos, ale ten twierdzi że to niemożliwe. Niedługo potem, przez nieudolność Sida, Geotopia się zawala a Buck zauważa wulkan. Przekonuje wszystkich, że jeśli wrzucą do niego kryształy pochodzące ze ścian tego miejsca, to wulkan wyrzuci je w powietrze a te odciągną zagrożenie. Niczym generał, Buck zarządza akcją. Najpierw każe zatkać wyloty otaczających wulkan gejzerów, by zwiększyć ciśnienie. Potem nakazuje wnieść wszystkie kryształy do wulkanu. Uspokaja też, ze mają sześć minut w zapasie, a chwilę później, gdy z winy Wiewióra asteroida przyspiesza, mówi, że mają sześć minut w plecy. Gdy dinoptaki atakują i zwalają ostatni, największy kryształ, Buck próbuje je zestrzelić, ale jeden z nich przyszpila go do skały. Łasica w ostatniej chwili tłumaczy im, że latanie w powietrzu nie uchroni ich przed katastrofą. Te decydują się pomóc. Buck siedząc na nodze jednego z nich steruje niczym dźwigiem, kierując kryształ na zbocze wulkanu, gdzie przekazuje go mamutom i sam z dinoptakami zostaje zestrzelony przez mniejsze spadające meteory. Na szczęście plan Bucka nie zawodzi - wulkan wybucha, kryształy wylatują w powietrze a planeta zostaje ocalona. Buck patrzy w zabrany przez siebie fragment przepowiedni i porównuje go z rzeczywistym przebiegiem asteroidy. Ta mija planetę. Maniek wkłada Bucka na grzbiet a ten mówi do dyni, że tatuś zawsze ma rację i żeby pamiętała o tym gdy dorośnie. Później nie widzimy już Bucka, prawdopodobnie wrócił on do swojej dżungli. W ostatnim przerywniku przed końcem występuje jeszcze Neil de Buck Łasica, który tłumaczy, że także Mars niegdyś wyglądał jak Ziemia. Co się stało ? Widzimy jedynie jak Wiewiór uderza statkiem kosmicznym w powierzchnię Marsa. Cytaty * "Hej Pteruś ! Zrobimy sobie dzidzię ?" - Buck do pterodaktyla. * "Pewnego ranka obudziłem się ochajtany z papają, z brzydką papają... Ahhh, ale kocham ją." - Buck o swoich przeżyciach. * "Porzućcie nadzieję, którzy tam wchodzicie !" - Buck do chcących spenetrować dżunglę. Galeria 6a00e54ee632ab88330120a6a04d4b970c.jpg tumblr_m6if0eWwbG1r3xpxxo1_400.jpg 10_ice_age_3__blu-ray.jpg Ice Age 3 Dawn Of The Dinosaurs.jpg Buck_testing_Manny's_tusks.jpg BDDefinitionIceAge3-k1080.jpg 1253687456_4.jpg Buck_Skeleton_Bridge.jpg Buck-wallpapers-and-screencaps-ice-age-3-dotd-buck-7551705-682-460.jpg ia3-buck.jpg buckea.jpg ice-age-3-buck.png weaselbuck1.jpg BUCK-ice-age-cang-19251680-440-237.jpg 3.png Iew.jpg|Buck i Ice age World|link=Jak tylko pojawią się Ciekawostki * Buck jest nieco szurnięty. Można to wywnioskować po tym, iż ożenił się z papają. * Jego nóż jest zrobiony z zęba Rudy'ego. **Jeden z piratów rzucił ową broń Louisowi, gdy wyzwał na pojedynek Kapitana Flaka w czwartej części. W związku z tym w internecie pojawiły się teorie spiskowe o domniemanej śmierci Bucka z jego rąk.W zwiastunie piątej części Buck ma już go z powrotem. Na obecną chwilę nie wiadomo jak odzyskał nóż. * Pierwotnie miał być borsukiem. * W piątej części jedna z jego postaci jest parodią Neila deGrasse Taysona. * W grze ,,Epoka Lodowcowa 3" ma nóż zaczepiony u pasa, ale nie używa go w żadnej sytuacji, natomiast broni się lassem z liany. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Postacie z Epoki Lodowcowej 3 Era Dinozaurów Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni